Muse's Go Go! LoveLive! 2015 Dream Sensation!
μ's Go→Go! LoveLive! 2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ is a DVD/Blu-Ray disc of μ's live concert that took place in Saitama Super Arena on January 31st and February 1st, 2015. It was released on September 30, 2015. The concert was live-streamed to cinemas across Japan, as well as Taiwan, Hong Kong, Korea, Singapore, Thailand and Indonesia. With assistance from LoveEcho! Subs & VCB-Studios, our Wikia staff have managed to produce EN subs for the concert currently available on ONIBE's hosted site. Track Listing 'Memorial Box Blu-Ray (LABX-8110)' 'Day 1 DVD / Blu-Ray' 'Day 1 Disc 1 (LABM-7170 (DVD) / LABX-8114 (BD))' #Opening # by μ’s # by μ’s #MC 1 #Music S.T.A.R.T!! by μ’s # by μ’s #MC 2 # by μ’s #Shangri-La Shower by μ’s #MC (KotoHonoUmi) #Love wing bell by Rin Hoshizora, Hanayo Koizumi, Maki Nishikino, Eli Ayase, Nozomi Tojo, Nico Yazawa #MC 3 #Dancing stars on me! by μ’s #MC 4 # by μ’s #COLORFUL VOICE by μ’s # by Printemps #MC (Printemps) #Nightingale Love Song by Printemps # by lily white #MC (lily white) # by lily white #Trouble Busters by BiBi #MC (BiBi) # by BiBi # by μ’s # by μ’s #Snow halation by µ's #Wonderful Rush by μ’s #MC 5 #No brand girls by µ's #KiRa-KiRa Sensation! by µ's 'Day 1 Disc 2 (LABM-7171 (DVD) / LABX-8115 (BD))' #START:DASH!! by μ’s #Happy maker! by μ’s #Oh,Love&Peace! by μ’s #Dreamin' Go! Go!! by μ’s #MC 6 # by μ’s #Finale BONUS FOOTAGE #Intermission Drama A #Intermission Drama B #Intermission Drama C # # # 'Day 2 DVD / Blu-Ray' 'Day 2 Disc 1 (LABM-7172 (DVD) / LABX-8116 (BD))' #Opening # by μ’s # by μ’s #MC 1 # by μ’s # by μ’s #MC 2 # by μ’s #Shangri-La Shower by μ’s # by Honoka Kosaka # by Maki Nishikino, Nico Yazawa # by Rin Hoshizora #Storm in Lover by Umi Sonoda, Eli Ayase # by Nozomi Tojo # by Kotori Minami, Hanayo Koizumi # by Honoka Kosaka, Umi Sonoda, Kotori Minami #Love wing bell by Rin Hoshizora, Hanayo Koizumi, Maki Nishikino, Eli Ayase, Nozomi Tojo, Nico Yazawa #MC 3 #Dancing stars on me! by μ’s #MC 4 # by μ’s # by μ’s #Snow halation by µ's #Wonderful Rush by μ’s #MC 5 #No brand girls by µ's #KiRa-KiRa Sensation! by µ's 'Day 2 Disc 2 (LABM-7173 (DVD) / LABX-8117 (BD))' # by μ’s #MC 6 #SENTIMENTAL StepS by μ’s #MC 7 #Happy maker! by μ’s #Oh,Love&Peace! by μ’s #Dreamin' Go! Go!! by μ’s #MC 8 # by μ’s # by μ’s #Finale BONUS FOOTAGE #Intermission Drama A #Intermission Drama B #Intermission Drama C # # # Trivia *The Go→Go! prefix is likely a pun on the Japanese word for five, as this is their fifth solo live concert. *The images of Nico and Maki displayed on the moving stages at the Zurui yo Magnetic today performance were drawn by Sora Tokui and Pile respectively. http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm25658540 *They celebrated Aina Kusuda's 26th birthday on stage on the second day of during MC 4, right after Dancing stars on me!. Gallery Illustration= Μ's Go→Go! LoveLive! 2015 ~Dream Sensation! Memorial Box.jpg |-|Live Concert= LisAni Vol 14.1 Aug 2013 070.jpg LisAni Vol 14.1 Aug 2013 071.jpg Videos Day 1 PV= |-| Day 2 PV= |-| Subbed Radio Dramas = References Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Live Concerts